Lyrics Change
by elainajoyleen2019
Summary: Some one shots of ships either its Tkendy, Kendy, Renid, Garol, or even Voxman. With songs that match the pairings


**Ship: Red action x Enid**

**Song: slow dance from Adventure Time**

* * *

It's another Plaza prom this year, to celebrate the anniversary of the plaza also to have some fun. Mr.Gar is dancing with Carol at the dance floor, Ko hand out some of the fruit punch to the guest as the host of the prom, Enid doing her Dj fireball jams with some of her favorite music.

"Hey guys, ready for the plan ?" Red action ask her gang for the plan.

"Sure Red, we'll make her distracted first and than you could impress her. Right Gregg ?" Drupe said and look at Gregg.

"BRACKKKA KOK" Gregg tell Drupe.

"Sweet, thanks guys. Oh wait gonna go to Ko, he is also part of the plan."Red leave her two friends and run to Ko.

"Ya got the stuff ?"

"Yup, I didn't knew you could play a guitar." Ko state and give the guitar to Red action

The guitar is colored red bright with white prints on it.

"Thanks K, gonna change. Drupe gonna help me while I change and at the meantime keep an eye on **her**." Red give a flavor for Ko.

"I won't let you down ma'am, especially in the your **biggest moment of your life**" Ko shout, good thing the music is loud.

"Yeah but don't spoil anything about it K"

Red action ran inside the bodega with drupe following her behind.

[Later]

Enid is done with her jamming and get out of her DJ spot.

"Hey Ko, have you seen Red action anywhere ? she kinda go inside the bodega and haven't come back there or I just haven't seen her anywhere. You know where she is ?" Enid asked Ko

"I'm sure she is somewhere around the prom. um..." Ko looking around trying to find Red action.

Gregg come to Ko and squak to him also doing a hand sign.

Ko get what the sign means.

**It's show time **

"OH wait here Enid, and try to look your best OK ?" Ko cheered to Enid who's still confused.

"Ko wait what are you-" Enid stop mid sentence by the sudden black out around the prom.

"wha- what the-"

A spotlight was turned on and under the spotlight, Red action was standing there and she was dressed in a red tuxedo, red pants, and a black tie. She held a red guitar player.

**_Slow dance with you~_**

She begins to sing while playing the guitar.

**_I just wanna slow dance with you_**

**_I know all the other boys are tough and smooth_**

**_And I got the blues_**

**_I wanna slow dance with you~_**

She started to walk a few steps towards a little stage.

**_I wanna slow dance with you_**

**_(Slow dance)~_**

Somebody starts singing in the background, it was SHANNON!

**_I just wanna slow dance with you_**

**_(Slow dance)_**

**_Why don't you take the chance?_**

**_I've got the moves_**

**_I'd like to prove_**

**_I wanna slow dance with you_**

A band starts to play as Red action and Shannon sings, giving melody to the music

**_I wanna slow dance with you_**

**_(Slow dance)_**

**_I just wanna slow dance with you_**

**_(Slow dance)_**

**_Why don't you take the chance?_**

**_I've got the moves_**

**_I'd like to prove_**

**_I want to slow dance with you_**

Red action stop singing but the band keep up the rhythm, Red starts walking toward Enid and give her a hand

"Wanna dance m'lady ?" Red action flirt

"Sure~" Enid tease and take her hand.

They both dance to the rhythm playfully with elegance. They keep giggling and Red action stare deep to Enid's eyes as they both look to each other and smile.

**_(slow dance with you)_**

**_(I just wanna slow dance with you)_**

**_(I know all the other boys are tough and smooth)_**

**_(And I got the blues)_**

**_(I wanna slow dance with you~) _**

As Shannon sing the reff again, it was signal to Red to get back on stage again.

But Red starts singing again infront of Enid not on the stage

**_I wanna slow dance with you_**

**_(Slow dance)_**

**_I just wanna slow dance with you_**

**_(Slow dance)_**

**_Why don't you take the chance?_**

**_I've got the moves_**

**_I'd like to prove_**

**_I want to slow dance with you_**

as Red was done with the song, she goes one knee and take a red velvet box from her pocket and show Enid the ring for her dear love. Drupe give Red action a microphone and say

"Enid, you're one of the coolest, beautiful, hottest, and most reliable person I ever known. Will you give your whole life for this lame girl who just trying to be cool infront people, because if you do then I wanna make your choice worth it for the rest of our life. I may be a person from the future and you may be just an ordinary cool-witch-ninja girl but I swear that this relationship will work out for me and you. So I ask again..."

"will you marry me ?"

And with the happiest face, Enid answer Red action with a...

"YES"

Enid smile and have happy tears leaking from her face

"YES YES YES YES YES AND YES, this will be worth it and you're not lame, you're the greatest person a ever known."

Red action hugs Enid and carry her bride style while they kiss each other.

Everybody cheer for them as the two lesbian couple enjoying having each other in their hand.

**END**

* * *

**BONUS **

After the ask, Shannon was ready to go back home but she saw Rad behind the crowd.

Rad walk inside the bodega and Shannon followed him to the back area (the breakroom)

Rad realised and turn around facing Shannon.

"So, you volunteer for that act or you got a scheme to do here. " Rad ask her sternly

"no, just volunteer. You're sad about Enid huh. Guess you still like her, to bad she is done with you."

"Say what ever you want, but if she is happy with her then I'm glad for her." Rad answer it with a crack voice. A mix of anger and sadness.

"Sorry, I just want talk to you again. And ask you out" Shannon says the last part quietly

"for what ! So I can get another heartbreak "

"I know we use to be in bad terms but if you want, look to my chest you might get it"

Rad look to her chest and see a purple light. He get it now.

Rad face has soften and look at Shannon at the eyes and say

"one chance"

"I'm free tomorrow, where you wanna go ?" Rad ask

"The beach or a cafe is fine, just somewhere we can chat. We got a lot of things to catch-up."

They both smile and hug.

* * *

**Want more just give suggestions****like : ships with matching music**


End file.
